


kept under cover

by likelightning



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightning/pseuds/likelightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope needs a night out, Kelley wants to help. They're not actually married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kept under cover

**Author's Note:**

> in response to a prompt on tumblr: [fake!married o'solo](http://dumbandgrumpy.tumblr.com/post/79952070735/fic-kept-under-cover).

The roar of the crowd has settled down into a persistent murmur from the stands, broken only by a sudden shriek of “ _Alex!_ ” or “ _Abby!_ ”. Kelley tips her head back and takes another swallow of Gatorade. Her hair is still sticking sweaty to her forehead. She’s tired and she’s ready to fly home but she’s satisfied, with today’s win, with her assist, with the way the team played today.

She’d been abandoned on the sidelines when Alex had dragged Tobin over to the stands for a picture but she’s content to watch the crowd for a moment and just revel in the bright stadium lights and the feeling of being exactly where she’s supposed to be.

Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a flash of white and her eyes land on Hope, decked out in her bright blank kit and deep in conversation with Paul. Her gloves are tucked up under her arm and she’s gesturing strongly with her hands, frustration and negativity all over her posture. Even from thirty feet away, Kelley can see the drawn expression on her face.

Kelley’s game had been solid. Hope’s had not.

Paul nods once in apparent agreement, grips her arm in a friendly fashion, and ambles back to the group of players chatting by the benches. Hope is left alone, wrapping her hands around themselves, fingers twisting at metal that isn’t there. She’s staring out into the grass, lost in thought. Kelley turns her Gatorade bottle over in her hands and starts to walk over.

When she gets close, Hope’s eyes snap up to her. They’re sharp at first, a warning, but then recognition washes over her and Hope’s whole body seems to relax.

It’s early August, less than a year from the cup, and Hope’s shoulder seems to hurt her all the time. Rumors of her estranged marriage flicker in and out of the news. She looks tired.

But Kelley has always admired Hope’s ability to dig in when things get rough. Challenges that would have knocked Kelley on her ass seem to make Hope stronger, more confident, invincible. Lately though, especially when Kelley finds her in some hidden corner or when they’re sitting quietly after midnight and they’ve run out of movies to watch, she looks at Hope and the clench of Hope’s jaw makes her look like she’d rather sit this fight out.

Kelley comes close enough that she’s standing in Hope’s shadow, the stadium lights blocked out behind her ponytail. She has to look up to meet Hope’s eyes.

“Great saves tonight.” Kelley says, reaching out to put her hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” She looks like she’d rather talk about anything else.

“Whaddya say to a couple movies and bucket of popcorn tonight?” Kelley taps her fingers against Hope’s shoulder, trying to annoy a smile into her. Junk food and bland blockbusters have become a common point for them, a tradition of sorts during camp. Four months ago, Kelley wouldn’t have thought she’d ever watch _Glee: Live!_ with Hope Solo in a hotel room in Boca Raton, but four months ago Hope wasn’t knocking on her door just before midnight and asking her if she wanted to chill. They talk about the kids coming into camp and the Reign’s new stadium and Kelley’s family. They don’t talk about Jerramy. Kelley tries not to stare when Hope flops back on the bed and runs her hand up under her shirt, revealing a long length of skin and the hard edge of a hip bone and- she _tries_ not to stare.

But that’s neither here nor there.

“I was thinking something a little more…social.” Hope says. There’s a familiar glint of something dangerous in her gaze, the same look she had in her eyes before she popped a full bottle of champagne all over Kelley’s new shirt that night in London, the same look she gets when she thinks someone is challenging her.

It makes Kelley feel a little electric.

 “Social can be arranged.” Kelley says, and starts to walk with her back to the stands.

Alcohol it is.

-

Ali is already packed away and laying back on her bed when Kelley finally makes it back to the hotel. She typing furiously on her phone, no doubt to Ashlyn, and she barely glances up to flash Kelley a smile when she walks in.

“Hey Kell.” Ali says, after Kelley’s flopped face-first onto her bed. She’s trying to find the will to get up and dig the only dress she brought out of her suitcase, but her legs don’t seem into it.

“Yeahhh.” Kelley muffles into the comforter.

“You gonna say goodbye to your roommate?”

When Kelley looks up, Ali is standing next to her bed. There’s a sweet smile on her face that contradicts the hands on her hips and she’s exuding that peculiar Ali personality- a strange mixture of attitude and adorable. Kelley rolls over onto her back.

“You’re leaving already?”

“Spirit’s playing tomorrow night.” Ali affirms, and then opens her arms for a hug. Kelley uses the last bits of energy she possesses to force herself up and into Ali’s arms. Ali, who’s been instrumental in her progress as a defender, who is undeniably good people, and who doesn’t say a word when she wakes up in the morning and Hope is still curled up on the side of Kelley’s bed.

“Good luck.” Kelley says, pulling away just as a knock sounds on the door.

“Thanks.” Ali’s voice is warm, and as she turns to collect her phone and keys Kelley goes to answer the door. It swings open to Tobin and Lauren standing shoulder to shoulder and grinning at her like they’re insane.

“Heard we’re going out tonight.” Tobin says, her grin chilling into something more normal.

“I brought jewelry.” Lauren says, and two seconds later Ali has disappeared down the hall with a friendly wave, there’s a makeover crew in Kelley’s hotel room and any vague ideas about a nap have evaporated into the evening.

-

Kelley’s tapping away on her phone from the edge of the hotel bed when someone knocks on the door. Lauren’s got Tobin sequestered away in the bathroom with a straighter but Syd is just chilling on the bed beside her and Kelley nudges her.

“That’s probably Hope.” Kelley says, watching the little gray dots that indicate her brother is typing. She reaches up to tuck a strand of wavy hair behind her ear. Beside her, Syd rolls off the bed and goes to answer the door. Vaguely, Kelley hears Carli’s voice and an exclamation from Sydney that makes everyone laugh. She glances up.

Hope has the same glint in her eyes as she did on the field earlier but that’s where the similarities end. She’s in this stellar white dress that’s almost too short and almost too tight and before Kelley can stop herself she’s giving Hope the classic up-and-down, drinking in the sight. Hope is always beautiful but in that dress she’s _striking_. Someone to stop you in your tracks. Her hair is down around her shoulders and her tattoo dips in and out of view when she moves. Her legs go on forever.

Her eyes catch Kelley’s from across the room like quicksand. She’s smoldering. There’s a hint of a smile on her face, but it’s overwhelmed by the sharp confidence in her gaze. Kelley feels the sudden urge to check behind her and make sure Hope isn’t looking at someone else. A quickened heartbeat and then Cheney calls out, “ _Solo_ ”.

Hope disappears into the bathroom and Kelley stares at the spot where she just stood.

Hope is always beautiful but Kelley thought she was over the infatuation. Hope is _always_ beautiful but really, Kelley thought she’d shrugged off her crush months ago, when Hope got married and became a friend and Kelley was no longer a kid defender with a bit of hero worship. But those late movie nights and long bus rides must be adding up because her mouth is dry and her heart is beating too fast.

She looks back down at her phone screen without really seeing it. Her face is schooled into nothingness but she’s been struck: by the fact of her feelings and by the way Hope Solo looks in a dress. But this is nothing new. She’s no stranger to policing her interactions with Hope and if she has to revert to tried and true tactics of keeping her thoughts to herself and her feelings on lock, she’ll do it. She’d rather be a good friend to Hope than almost anything.

“Kell, you ready?” Tobin scoops her phone up off the bed and Kelley shakes herself out of her trance. Carli and Syd are already disappearing through the hotel door. Kelley’s heart is still beating a little quicker, but the adrenaline rush masks her nervousness. She smiles up at Tobin.

“Yeah dude, let’s go.”

-

They pick a bar that somebody has heard of somewhere and bright yellow taxis carry them out into the night. HAO and Kristie cram into one car with Kelley and Syd, rounding out their ragtag group, and before long Kelley is laughing too hard and sneaking sips of fireball from Kristie’s bottle. They all have flights the next day and they’re tired from a full-length soccer game and an extended amount of NWSL games, but somehow it feels like the last few days of summer break. Like their break time is winding down and the pressure is mounting and this- this shrugging off of responsibilities for a little team bonding- feels like a last hurrah.

Syd and Kristie’s hair mustaches also aren’t helping.

Before long, Kelley and Tobin have found a pool table in the corner of the bar and are challenged by a couple guys in t-shirts and vans. Everyone else disappears into various corners, though Kelley does catch sight of Syd and Kristie together on the dance floor, seemingly uninterested in the various guys downright gawking at them. The old marrieds grab a table and sip at cocktails, but Kelley would bet money that Lauren doesn’t stay off the dance floor for long. She loses track of Hope and Carli.

Tobin is wicked good at pool and Kelley can hold her own, but two games and over an hour later, she’s finished her second whiskey and sprite and she’s in need of a refill. She brushes off one guy’s offer and heads back to the bar herself.

She’s tapping her foot along to the beat of the song and waiting on the bartender to look her way when she hears a familiar laugh. She turns to see Hope at a table behind her, that white dress like a beacon in the dim bar. Hope’s sipping at beer and some guy is talking to her with a horribly sweet and hopeful expression on his face.

Despite her laugh, Hope’s body language is all warning signs.

Kelley leans back against the bar, kind of hopeful she’ll get to see a classic Solo shutdown in action- a guaranteed good time. But the guy stops about a foot away and gestures down to the hand Hope’s holding her beer with.

“Beautiful rings.” His English heavily accented but still understandable. Hope’s fingers tighten around her drink. On her hand, her engagement and wedding rings shine.

“Thanks.” She says. Kelley can’t see her face but she can see the rigid line of her shoulders and the flex of her bicep. Kelley stands up straighter, her drink order forgotten. She’s not sure she can watch this train wreck live.

She’s struck by an idea.

The guy leans against the table and his friends pretend to be more interested in the crowd than Hope’s suddenly short tone. She won’t drop her hand and Kelley can’t see her whole body fighting the urge to hide those two rings ( _two hands wrapped around themselves, twisting at metal that isn’t there_ ).

It’s a bad idea.

Kelley’s eyes light up with it.

“So… you’re married?” Kelley hears and she’s suddenly crossing the space between the bar and their little table and there’s a split second fumble of her fingers as she slides her ring off and on again. Then she’s curling one arm around Hope’s waist and trying to be casual while also exuding an air of possessiveness over a woman who is still two inches taller than her, even in these heels.

“Yes, we are.” Kelley says, and three pairs of eyes are suddenly on her. Make that four, as Hope slowly turns her head in Kelley’s direction.

Fine… it’s a terrible idea.

But Kelley’s always found that those are the most entertaining.

Kelley’s smirking- mostly to herself, in preparation for what is sure to be a brilliant performance and also at the shock on these guys’ faces- she’s smirking, until she turns to meet Hope’s gaze.

Hope’s expression is even, save the slight widening of her eyes that asks “ _what the hell are you doing_?” Kelley’s smirk softens into that dumb, fond smile she always gets when Hope is looking right at her. Impulsively, she leans up and presses a kiss into Hope’s cheek, her mouth shielded from the awestruck guys on the other side of the table.

“You’re welcome.” Kelley murmurs next to Hope’s ear, and Hope’s back tenses slightly beneath Kelley’s arm. When Kelley turns back to the table, suspicion is starting to settle into the boys’ eyes. No doubt they’re familiar with female avoidance tactics.

“Seriously?” One of them asks. Before Kelley can respond, she feels a hand travel the width of her shoulders and settle comfortably against her arm. Hope’s fingers curl over her bicep, soft and secure.

“Seriously.” Hope answers. Her tone brooks no argument. The guy to Kelley’s right has started smiling brilliantly, like someone just told him he won the lottery, and the other two are exchanging an unsubtle glance.

“How long have you been married?” He asks, his beer forgotten beside his hand.

“Two years.” Kelley makes up, and she glances up at Hope. She’s not expecting the loaded look Hope is giving her, something fond and amused and dangerous in her eyes. Kelley turns back and feels Hope’s hand slide from her arm to settle on her hip. Hope is significantly better at this possessive thing than Kelley. “We got engaged in London.” Kelley struggles to continue, Hope’s hand warm even through her dress.

“And honey-mooned in Portugal.” Hope adds, having caught on.

“Well, congratulations.” One dude says, gesturing a bit wildly with his beer.

“You’re a beautiful couple.” His friend says.

“Thank you.” Hope says, and anyone would mistake her tone for warm. Kelley knows better. She can hear the amusement loud and clear. Then, Hope leans forward and puts her mouth to Kelley’s hair in a soft, lingering display of emotion that goes straight from the top of Kelley’s head to her toes. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her hands tightens instinctively around Hope’s rib cage.

It feels too real. For a moment, it doesn’t feel like a game.

Kelley suddenly realizes just how dangerous this game could be.

“What’s your name?” The question comes from Kelley’s right and she blinks, trying to escape the haze that Hope’s touch has her under.

“Kelley.” She says with a smile, holding out her free hand to grasp his.

“I’m Thomas.  To Hope and Kelley!” He calls to his friends, raising his beer in their honor. The others heartily echo the sentiment and Hope tips her bottle back as well. She’s smiling.

“To Hope and Kelley!” Carli, Heather and Lauren call wildly as they pass behind them, arm in arm. They’re laughing, their drinks help up in a toast, and Lauren gives Kelley a wink before they turn away.

If only they knew.

-

Thomas goes to buy them another round and the other two introduce themselves as Lars and Michael. They’re dressed nicely but comfortably and they’re at ease in a way that’s spreads to Hope and Kelley. This looks like their local bar and they lean across the table and ask about Hope’s tattoos and when Thomas returns with bottles hooked through his fingers, Lars has lifted up the back of his shirt to show them the ink winding up his back. He seems to be a character.

Hope’s hand has dropped to the small of Kelley’s back and every now and then she rubs her thumb across the skin bared there, like an old habit, before abruptly stopping. Kelley feels it acutely every single time and it makes her warm all over. She tries to tell herself it’s just the whiskey going to her head.

It’s been months since Kelley has had someone this close, so close she can feel the warmth of their skin. It runs like a current through her. She tries to tamp down the feeling, but it curls excitedly in her stomach and she downs half her drink in five minutes. She’s been on dates- of course she’s been on dates, a couple with boys she met in Kansas City and one with a girl in Portland, but she hasn’t felt a spark like this in a long time. She thought she had a crush on Hope. This charade of a relationship is telling her different.

Thomas leans across the table to get Kelley’s attention.

“There’s this bar across the street we were gonna head to if you wanna come.” The offer is casual and Kelley finds that she wants to take him up on it. She’s not sure if it’s the entertaining company or the idea of running away with Hope for the evening.

“I’ll ask Hope.” Kelley says, but she already knows what she wants Hope’s answer to be.

“Ask me what?” Hope’s thumb does that thing again, slow and so deliberate, and Kelley has to stop herself from leaning into the touch.

“Want to migrate across the street?” Kelley asks, her expression hopeful. Hope glances out at the bar.

“Should we just leave the girls?” She squints, finally dropping her hand from Kelley’s back. Kelley tries to ignore the sudden coolness on her skin.

“Probably.” Kelley says, shooting a subtle glance at the group of guys. She tries to remind Hope telepathically that their teammates would almost immediately ruin this marriage cover story and that would inevitably get awkward. Hope sighs.

“Let them know we’re leaving, then.” She says.

Kelley grins, her nose crinkling with the brightness of it.

On their way out, Kelley shoots a group text telling everyone she and Hope will find their way back to the hotel. Hope holds the door open for her and when their eyes meet, Hope gives her a trademarked dry look. Kelley’s thankful she became immune to Hope’s often terrifying looks a while ago. She tries for an innocent smile, hooking her arms behind her back, and when Hope just shakes her head, Kelley grins and considers it a success.

-

The five of them spill into the bar and Lars starts negotiating with the door guy about a table. There’s a light layer of smoke hanging high over the room. Thick, patterned curtains block off different booths. Someone’s singing in Arabic over the speakers and the room smells warm and slightly spicy.  Thomas nudges her.

“We’re gonna order a hookah, you want to pick the flavor?” He offers.

“We don’t really smoke.” Kelley says, laying her hand against Hope’s back. She’s startled again by how natural their charade feels. When Hope turns away from her conversation with Michael, Kelley leans into her a little. “Want to grab a drink?” Kelley nods toward the bar.

“Sure.” Hope says.

“We’ll be right back.” Kelley tells Thomas, and lets Hope lead her across the room to the bar. They lean up onto the wood, too close together, and Kelley realizes they’re alone for the first time since she instigated this whole situation.

“It’s funny…” Hope says, her voice a little too strained but still teasing. “I don’t remember being married to you for the past two years.” She’s looking down at Kelley with one eyebrow raised, and then her eyes crinkle with her smile.

“I wasn’t expecting it to go on for this long.” Kelley laughs and sneaks a look over at the boys. She almost feels bad but she also feels a little drunk and like she’ll never see them again. She feels like she’s had Hope’s hands all over her all night and though she might regret it in the morning, when will she ever get another chance like this? “I was thinking on my feet.”

Hope actually rolls her eyes.

“I’m surprised they bought it.” Hope says, leaning into the bar. Kelley opens her mouth, then shuts it immediately. When Hope glances over at her, she reads her expression immediately. Before she can get a word in, Kelley raises an eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Seriously, Kelley?” Hope’s cracking a smile but Kelley’s not dissuaded.

“What, I’m not your type?” Kelley says, both her eyebrows up now. “Not good enough for Hope Solo? What are you trying to say?”

“I’m just saying-” But Hope catches the look on Kelley’s face and suddenly switches tactics. “Of course you’re my type.” Hope moves in close enough that their hips brush. “I just usually date _men_.” Hope’s eyebrow quirks. Kelley cocks her head, her eyebrows drawing in.

“Usually?” She doesn’t mean to make the question sound so loaded. Hope’s gaze is calculated.

“Mostly.” Hope says. But when Kelley starts to ask another question, Hope drops her hand to Kelley’s hip and turns to the bartender, cutting her off. Hope’s fingers curl against the material of Kelley’s dress and it’s as much of a response as Kelley’s getting.

Honestly, she’s not sure she could have handled a straight answer to that question.

-

When they find the guys again, their group of five has extended to nine. The booth is full to brimming but they settle onto the red cushions in one corner and Michael pulls the curtains closed after them. Thomas has his arm thrown around a girl he introduces as Clara, and the other two girls and additional guy offer their introductions in broken English. They seem to mostly speak French and Kelley tries to keep up as the conversation veers into another language but it’s been a long time since her two semesters of foreign language. Hope is completely clueless but she laughs when Kelley mutters poor translations into her ear.

Clara, who turns out to be Thomas’ girlfriend, sits to Kelley’s right. She tries translating for a bit but the conversation drifts away.

“Where are you from?” Kelley asks. Behind her, Hope has laid her arm across the low cushions and her shoulder bumps into Kelley’s back. Kelley feels warm and a little drunk.

“Brussels.” Clara answers. “But I left there a long time ago. You two must be American.”

“We are, we’re just in town for a few days.”

“I feel like I’ve met you before.” Clara says, tapping her bottom lip as her eyes dance from Hope to Kelley. Her gaze is clouded over with something mind-altering but her speech is clear. Kelley tenses, wondering if it’s possible Clara is really into women’s soccer, but Hope drags her fingers up Kelley’s arm comfortingly and the feeling dissipates. Hope does it again and Kelley relaxes back into her.

Thomas hands Clara a fresh glass of wine and her thought seems forgotten.

“Your bracelet’s beautiful.” Clara says, touching her fingers to the delicate silver on Kelley’s wrist. The band is marked with beautiful designs and Kelley wears it often.

“Oh, someone gave it to me. I had a- I had a really bad day.” A really bad game, she starts to say, but decides against that complication. Also, it would have been a serious understatement. She had an own goal and a yellow card and she had cried afterwards in the locker room. She twists the metal on her wrist, smiling softly. “Somebody left for me, with my name on the tag. I never found out who gave it to me, but it’s beautiful. And I really needed it that day.” 

Kelley smiles, a bit lost in the memory. Clara turns to accept the hookah.

“That was me.” Hope says quietly, her mouth almost against Kelley’s shoulder. The words barely make it to Kelley. But she does hear and she turns so quickly she feels a little dizzy. Hope is looking at her with a slightly embarrassed expression, like she hadn’t meant to admit that.

“That was you?” Kelley’s honestly stunned. “But I thought Ali-” She stops and she’s suddenly overwhelmed by the idea of Hope buying this bracelet for her and sneaking it into her hotel room during dinner. She can see Hope carefully placing it on the dresser and slipping away. She thinks about all of the times she put it on and it made her smile and emotion wells up, a little drunken and dramatic, but true. “Hope, thank you.” Kelley says and now Hope is blushing a little, her eyes bright with poorly concealed happiness.

“Aw, just kiss the girl.” Lars says. Kelley’s display of emotion seems to have garnered the attention of the whole group. Kelley doesn’t mean to but she looks right up and into Hope’s eyes, almost like a dare. Her eyes widen but no one but Hope can see her face. When Kelley sees the dangerous glint in Hope’s eyes surface, she almost shivers.

“Okay.” Kelley says, not actually believing the sounds coming out of her mouth. She attempts a smile but her heart is beating a little too hard. Hope puts her hand on Kelley’s forearm and it’s not quite a warning. Not quite stopping her, but not encouraging her. A brief hesitation. Kelley licks her lips and feels the alcohol coursing through her veins and with her heart sprinting, she leans forward to kiss Hope.

Hope’s mouth against hers should feel strange. It should not feel electric and soft and make her warm from her cheeks to her fingertips. It shouldn't make her want more- like the curve of a hip or hair between her fingers or the full length of Hope's body pressed against hers. Kissing her friend should probably be strange and mildly uncomfortable and definitely not so dizzying that she forgets to care about their audience and presses in closer without even meaning to. Hope's hand remains static against her forearm but she feels it like a burn. It's almost too much. When she feels the brief, tantalizing brush of Hope's tongue against her bottom lip, her knees go weak. Literally. 

 

Then Hope is pulling away (and Kelley feels almost sick with adrenaline and nerves and alcohol and there’s a rush of fever beneath her skin). Someone lets out a low whistle. The conversation slowly picks back up but Kelley just licks her lips, her mouth bruised and her head hopelessly dazed. She feels like everyone can see Hope's kiss right there on her mouth.

The people sitting across from them have no idea what they just witnessed and Kelley suddenly feels alone.  

Hope is sitting so close that their knees, thighs and shoulders touch and Kelley can't quite get her heartbeat back to normal.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Hope says lowly. She drags her arm out from behind Kelley and stands up stiffly. 

Kelley hesitates for a moment, long enough that Hope disappears through the curtains, before standing up and following. She's a little unsteady on her feet, whether from the liquor or Hope’s kiss, she's not sure. She is suddenly sure that's she's betrayed Hope’s trust somehow, that their impulsive kiss has reduced their friendship to some drunken experiment in a bar. Hope’s reaction is not helping.

She also feels like she can't sit here alone with these half-strangers. She wants Hope beside her. 

That's when she realizes she's well and truly fucked.

Hope is just turning a corner when Kelley catches up to her.

"Sorry." Kelley says breathlessly, grabbing onto Hope's hand and stopping her. They're hidden in a dim hallway that leads to the bathroom.  Hope’s palm feels warm beneath hers. "That was crazy and I know- I'm sorry." 

“It’s okay.” Hope says shortly, practically cutting her apology off.

Someone tries to edge past them in the narrow space and Hope puts her hands around Kelley's hips and pulls her closer. Kelley is near enough to see the smudged eyeliner above Hope's lashes. She has to remember to breathe but she can't stop thinking about that mouth on hers and maybe doing it again and again for the rest of the night and how bad of an idea it would be to kiss Hope right now.

She swallows. She watches Hope take a deep breath and looks up into her eyes.

"Jerramy and I finalized our divorce three weeks ago," Hope says and her hands are still secure around Kelley's waist, fingers easily spanning her hips. Kelley's stomach drops. "You're not breaking any rules by kissing me." She's looking at Kelley in typical Hope fashion- like she's waiting for the answer to a question she never asked.

Kelley opens her mouth, but shuts it just as quickly. Hope quirks an eyebrow, her hands already pulling away and Kelley makes a small move to stop her but she's gone.

Thomas and Lars are laughing somewhere far behind her, loud and warm, but the bathroom door is clicking closed and all Kelley feels is the cool absence of Hope's hands on her.

-

The bathroom is too florescent and sterile but at least it's empty. Hope locks the door behind her and drags her fingers through her hair. What is she _doing_? She catches a glimpse of her face in the mirror and turns away, too familiar with the crumpled, pathetic expression she’ll see there. 

Kelley is her friend- maybe one of the best friends she's ever had - and she's kissing her in some bar for the benefit of a bunch of boys. She's pretending to be married to her. And then- telling her about Jerramy when she hasn't told anyone outside of her family and friends that might as well be family and waiting for- for what? For Kelley to suddenly catch onto to the fact that Hope has been harboring achingly intense feelings for her for the better part of two months now?

She feels insane. 

She doesn't want to go back out there and give in to the situation again. It feels wrong to put her hands all over Kelley when she doesn't know how Hope feels. But she's right there and close and affectionate and the temptation is too real. Kelley's just trying to do Hope a favor. She's just trying to let her have fun for a night, forget about all drama and the bullshit, and Hope can't even let her do that.

Someone knocks on the door and Hope bites her thumb nail, thinking about ignoring it. She knows who it is though. She turns and opens it anyway. Kelley’s standing there looking a little dejected and nervous, but mostly hopeful.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Kelley asks, her hands out and palms up with her offer. Hope eyes her for a second but she already knows she’ll agree to whatever Kelley asks.

“Sure.”

-

Thomas and Clara leave with them after a round of goodbyes and warm hugs (from Kelley) and waves (from Hope). The night is cool but Clara says she knows a diner not too far. The streetlights shine yellow at midnight and Kelley’s buzz is making everything a bit bright. They’re deep in the entertainment section and the streets are milling with people spilling in and out of bars. Hope and Kelley end up following behind Thomas and Clara, weaving in and out of people.

Ahead of them, Thomas wraps his arm around Clara’s shoulders. Kelley reaches out to hold Hope’s hand and is somewhat surprised when Hope laces her fingers into Kelley’s. They walk for a while without talking. Kelley lets the waves of conversation on the street wash over her. Hope’s hand is warm in hers and she’s drawing gazes with that dress, still white and tight and beautiful. Kelley keeps waiting for someone to notice that it’s Hope Solo but they pass through the crowds without a single flare of recognition.

When they finally turn down a corner to a quieter side of town, Hope looks over at her. Thomas and Clara are ten feet ahead, leaning close to talk.

“Thank you.” Hope says.

“For what?” Kelley asks easily, swinging their arms a little between them. Hope loves that about her- how easy she can be when everything comes so hard to Hope. How she looks out at the road when Hope’s talking but her hand is soft and firm.

“For making tonight fun.” Hope pauses. The night is warm and muted around them. “It’s been hard, having to deal with Jerramy and not being able to talk about it- to not tell the team about it while it blew over. I just wanted to not think tonight and you’ve been…distracting.” Hope’s voice is soft but honest. Kelley turns to her, smirking a little at the term ‘distracting’. The move almost sends her off balance in her high heels, but Hope reaches out and grabs her arms, steadying her. They’re suddenly very close in the dark between streetlights and Kelley’s mildly intoxicated brain can’t stop replaying ‘ _distracting_ ’ in Hope’s quiet voice.

Hope looks down at her, hands relaxing against Kelley’s biceps, and Kelley steadies herself with one hand against Hope’s collarbone. Hope’s face is hidden in the shadows but Kelley can feel the warmth of her gaze.

“Thank you.” Kelley says softly, a little nonsensically. She more feels the air shift around Hope’s smile than sees it.

Kelley leans up and kisses her, one hand against her collarbone. Hope’s heart beats hard beneath her fingers. Four beats, five. When Kelley pulls back, the street is too dark to read anything on Hope’s face.

“What was- what does that mean?” Hope asks. Her voice is slightly strangled.

“That means I wanted to kiss you.” Kelley says softly and her heart is beating so hard in her chest. She prays that Hope can’t see her face in the dark, doesn’t know what she’s giving away. She waits for an answer- for anything.

When Hope leans back down and kisses her again, her mouth now warm and familiar, Kelley could almost float away. Hope’s arms slide down around her waist and pull her closer and she bends to meet Kelley’s mouth and it’s everything Kelley’s ever wanted, makes her stomach warm with want and happiness. She’s slides one hand up into Hope’s soft hair and bites down softly on Hope’s lower lip, teasing.

“Hey lovebirds, let’s get going!” Thomas calls from far up the street. He and Clara have stopped four streetlights up and are smiling at them. Kelley pulls away, breathless.

“Keep your pants on!” Hope yells back. When she turns, her eyes sparkle in the dimness of the street. She offers her hand to Kelley, just an upturned palm in the dark, and Kelley can’t stop the brilliant smile that wins its way onto her face.

She doesn’t know if this means anything other than a couple kisses under the influence of whiskey but it feels like something- it feels like something she’s always been too afraid to hope for.

They pass under the streetlights as they catch up to Thomas and Clara, and Kelley catches Hope looking at her from the corner of her eye.

They’re smiling all the way to the diner.

-

Kelley catches Hope staring at her three times before the food even comes, so she shouldn’t be surprised when Hope reaches under the booth to hold her hand. It makes her heart flutter a little. Thomas and Clara order sweet crepes and bowls of fruit and they drink dark (like Hope likes it), decaf (like Kelley needs it) coffee.. They stand out in the diner in their dresses and Thomas’ collared shirt, blinking tiredly in the bright lights.

“So when were you going to tell us you’re not married?” Thomas asks as their plates are cleared away. Kelley almost chokes on her coffee but forces it down. One of Hope’s eyebrows goes up. Beneath the table, she squeezes Kelley’s hand comfortingly. “Not a very nice trick to play on Michael.” Thomas says, but he’s grinning and his eyes are twinkling. Clara hides her smile behind her coffee cup.

“How did you know?” Kelley finally asks, somewhat recovered.

“No one kisses their wife the way you kissed Hope.” Thomas accuses her.

“I thought you were going to faint!” Clara exclaims, her accent coming out with her excitement. She looks delighted, leaning over the table to watch the blush across Kelley’s cheeks. Kelley can’t even look at Hope.

“We aren’t married.” Hope says, her tone a bit subdued. Beneath the table, her fingers lace with Kelley’s. “We play soccer together.”

Kelley sees the exact moment Clara makes the connection, sees the light spark in her eyes as she looks over at Hope.

“I knew I’d seen you before. You play for the big- for the country team.” Clara says. Beside her, Thomas is squinting at Hope.

“Honestly, we weren’t trying to be a jerk to Michael.” Kelley cuts in. “I didn’t mean for it to go on so long.”

“Michael won’t care.” Clara says, waving her hand easily. “Besides, it looks like you two might be together anyway…no?” Kelley glances at Hope but she doesn’t have an answer to that question. She doesn’t want to make any assumptions and she hesitates. Thankfully, Thomas picks up on it quickly.

“Any way, we should probably be getting home.” He says, shrugging his jacket back on. Quickly, Hope reaches across Kelley for a napkin and takes the pen from the check. She scribbles down her name and number and email address and before she can hand it off, Kelley swipes it and writes hers down as well.

“If you’re ever in town- or we’re back in town, well...” Hope says, holding it out.

Thomas takes the napkin from her and the fond look on his face makes Kelley feel like they’re going to be friends for a very long time.

-

Outside, Clara drags Hope into a hug before she can protest. Surprisingly, Hope sinks into it, hugging her back tightly. Kelley tucks her head under Thomas’ chin and he gives her a bear hug, almost picking her up off the ground. It’s getting cooler outside. They trade off and Kelley gets on her toes wrap her arms around Clara’s neck while Hope gives Thomas a brief, warm hug.

It’s been a beautiful night. Kelley can’t even feel the cold.

They say their goodbyes and wave as they walk backwards into the night. Hope wraps her arm around Kelley’s shoulders and pulls her close. Their heels click on the cobblestones.

The city stretches on in front of them, cool and long and endless. The streets seem alive with their own grey, quiet spirit. The yellow streetlights break up the sidewalk and Hope leans down to press her mouth to Kelley’s hair. Kelley smiles to herself.

There are no words to convey this quiet feeling.

-

They shuffle into the hotel past two. Hope keeps an eye for any teammates but they’re either too early or too late. They ride the elevator alone, reeking of hookah smoke and probably alcohol. Kelley’s yawning before the doors even close.

When they hit their floor, Hope walks Kelley to her door. Kelley is practically asleep on her feet and she leans into Hope as she tries to work the key card. Without thinking about it, Hope hooks her arm around Kelley’s shoulders, supporting her. When the door finally unlocks, she lets her hand drop to the small of Kelley’s back.

She’s picked up a bad habit of needing to be in constant contact with Kelley, a touch, a hand, a graze here or there. It’s only been six hours but she’s spoiled by it. She doesn’t want to break the habit; she kind of wants to let it ruin her.

“Thanks for being the best faux-wife ever.” Kelley says as her phone and key card clatter onto the dresser. She yawns and covers her mouth. Her feet are begging to be rid of her heels.

“My pleasure.” Hope smiles. She’s leaning against the wall of the bathroom, watching Kelley, and when she’s caught she stands up a little straighter. She tracks Kelley’s movements carefully.

“I had fun.” Kelley’s walking closer. She wants to kiss Hope again but she doesn’t want to scare her away or push her. Her hand lands on Hope’s elbow and she runs it down to Hope’s wrist.

“Me too.”

“Stay.” Kelley says impulsively, her hand still on Hope’s wrist. The words come out suddenly, and she bites her lip and tries again. “You can stay, if you want to.”

“Sure.” Hope says quietly. Her eyes have never looked bluer.

Kelley’s mouth turns up. She squeezes Hope’s wrist lightly and turns back to the mirror above the desk. Her earrings come out first, her bracelet next. She steps out of her heels. When she turns back, Hope has ditched her shoes and she looks smaller standing there on the carpet. But Kelley still has to look up at her.

She turns, presenting her back to Hope, and glances over her shoulder.

“Will you unzip me?”

Hope’s hands are careful as they tug the zipper down. Kelley’s pulse picks up. The zipper’s halfway down her back when Hope leans forward and presses her mouth to Kelley’s shoulder, the back of her neck, against the freckles there. Another inch and the zipper hits the bottom of the seam. Hope’s fingers dip under the sleeves of the dress and tug them down and then Kelley is almost bare in front of her.

“Get mine?” Hope says, turning around just as Kelley does. Kelley moves her hair out of the way and pulls the zipper down, helping Hope out the same way.

Outside, the early morning is turning gray. The light peeks in under the curtains. When Kelley leans up to kiss the top of Hope’s shoulder, she feels Hope shiver underneath her touch.

Picking up Hope’s dress from where it’s pooled on the carpet, Kelley carefully folds it and then hers and sets them on the chair. When she turns back, Hope is pulling back the covers to her bed and it seems so much like any other night, except Hope’s tattoos are all on display and her eyes are never quite as open and honest as they are right now.

Kelley crawls in first and Hope flips off the lights as she follows. The sheets are cool and Kelley slides over, pulling Hope’s warm body close and settling her cheek on Hope’s shoulder. Hope’s arms are incredibly strong around her, her hands sure and gentle on her waist. Kelley leans up and kisses her once, twice, already falling asleep but unable to resist this new freedom.

She settles back and feels every inhale and exhale beneath her cheek. She shuts her eyes.

“Come visit me.” Hope says, running one hand up Kelley’s back lazily and then down again. “When you play Portland next week, come visit me.”

A flush of happiness warms up Kelley’s neck and she smiles into Hope’s skin, her mouth right against her tattoo, unable to believe this night.

“Yes.” Kelley says. Five minutes later, she’s fast asleep.

 -

_August 17 th, 2014, 5:36 p.m._

**Seattle Reign Shuts Out Sky Blue in Semifinal Match, 1-0**

Reign goalkeeper, Hope Solo, recorded her fourth shutout in a row last night to secure her team’s spot in the NWSL final. Though the teams appeared evenly matched through the first half, Seattle came out with fresh legs for the last forty-five minutes. Forward Sydney Leroux scored what would be the only goal of the match in the 77th minute.

Despite valiant efforts by Sky Blue forward Kelley O’Hara, who recorded six shots on goal and forced Solo to work for her saves, Sky Blue couldn’t return with a goal. However, the two were seen chatting by the goal after the match, so it can be assumed the two national team players hold no hard feelings.

The Reign will go on to play the Portland Thorns in the championship later this week.

-

_October 31 st, 2014, 8:23 p.m._

**_@kohara19_** : Best Halloween ever! Just hit the motherload! #thankyouseattle @hopesolo instagram.com/p/934thtferg8

-

_January 17 th, 2015, 10:23 a.m._

**USWNT Records 3-1 Win Against Germany**

The U.S. Women’s National team has been hard at work preparing for the Women’s World Cup this summer and it seems all the hard work is paying off. Goalkeeper Hope Solo made four saves to help her team to a W this weekend. Goals by Alex Morgan, Christen Press and Megan Rapinoe secured the team’s position. The USWNT  looks poised to take on the competition this summer. Good luck!

-

_June 3 rd, 2015, 7:56 p.m._

**_@hopesolo_** : can’t believe that goal by the 1 and only @kohara19! what a start to the #wwc2015! so proud of you!

-

_June 30 th, 2015, 6:43 p.m._

_**@ussoccer_wnt** :_ VIDEO: @studio_90 takes on Montreal with @hopesolo and @kohara19:ussoc.cr/cRHY56 #wwc2015

-

_July 2 nd, 2015, 3:26 p.m._

**_@kohara19_** : Reunited with old friends! WWC final in 2 days! #leggooo @thomasjannssenn @clarabaudin @hopesolo instagram.com/p/ihgawot84

-

_July 3 rd, 2015, 8:45 p.m._

**_@hopesolo_** : so blessed to be here in vancouver with fam & friends preparing for the world cup final! couldn’t ask for anything more! except that trophy! #wwc2015

-

_July 5 th, 2015, 9:47 p.m_

In Vancouver, the high peaks of BC Place shine as the last few seconds of extra time run out and the referee calls the end of the game. Her last two whistles are drowned out beneath the mighty roar that erupts from the stadium, a triumphant victory cry.

3-2. Canadian players drop to their knees.

The USWNT collide in desperate, teary hugs and Abby actually picks Alex up out of the air. Rapinoe almost lands on top of Syd's shoulders and the bench streams onto the field, leaving Tom and Paul fist pumping with the crowd. Ali and Christie wrap their arms around each other.

Their moment is here, bright and beautiful.

And Kelley- Kelley runs all the way down the field to Hope.


End file.
